


emotional detachment

by wingsofeffe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Introspection, M/M, Unfinished, flashfic, i wrote this three years ago and i'm too lazy to give it a proper ending, iwakuro is briefly mentioned, iwaoi is one-sided, with no happy ending
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofeffe/pseuds/wingsofeffe
Summary: “Allora,” dice, perché Oikawa Tooru è un maestro nell’arte del recitare un ruolo, ma ritiene non vi sia bravura nell’interpretare una parte senza alcun ostacolo – perché, a fine giornata, quando non c’è nessuno a guardarlo, Oikawa Tooru è un masochista incallito e dietro ogni suo sorriso impostato c’è qualcosa che s’incrina. Fino a spaccarsi. “Com’è stato?”





	emotional detachment

**Author's Note:**

> (ita below)  
> i wrote this flashfic in 2016 when i still used exclusively italian for my works, if anyone's interested in a translated version please let me know!
> 
> ho scritto questa flashfic nel lontano 2016, quando haikyuu dominava la mia vita. doveva essere parte di una college!au che non ha mai visto la luce del sole sob, per cui mi sono ritrovata tra le mani queste 500 e poco più parole di angst iwaoi senza sapere cosa farmene. nonostante tutto mi piaceva ciò che avevo scritto, quindi ho deciso di postarlo ugualmente!  
> il lavoro non è stato betato, di conseguenza potrebbero esserci errori di distrazione che spero non rendano la lettura meno scorrevole! spero anche che il fatto che la fine della fic sia così netta non rovini l'esperienza, ho taggato il lavoro come unfinished perché dopo tre anni non me la sentivo di rimetterci mano ;;

“Puoi ripetere? Non credo di aver capito bene, Iwa-chan.”

Sul momento si sente invadere da una calma asettica, un torpore che nasce dal petto e si diffonde sino alla punta delle dita. Il rumore bianco che rimbomba nella sua testa gli rende molto più facile il divenire semplice spettatore della scena, nulla più che un osservatore in grado di analizzare gesti e parole e sguardi. Suo padre lo chiama “distacco emotivo”: la capacità di estraniarsi e recidere in un solo istante ogni legame, ogni elemento che potrebbe andare ad intaccare la sua facciata. La possibilità di poter reagire prontamente a qualunque nuova svolta, senza lasciarsi tirare a fondo dalle proprie emozioni.

“Avanti, hai capito benissimo.”

Prima che ciò che sta accadendo possa insinuarsi sotto la tua pelle

“Davvero, Iwa-chan! Se parli a bocca piena le persone non capiscono. Ed è rozzo, tra l’altro.”

impugna le forbici

“Idiotakawa—”

e

“Sto aspettando.”

taglia.

“…ho baciato Kuroo, ieri sera.”

_Zac_.

 

 

*

 

 

Oikawa Tooru è un maestro nell’arte del recitare una ruolo. L’ha imparato sin da bambino, quando è stato abbastanza sveglio da intuire che con il suo bell’aspetto e la tipologia giusta di sorriso il mondo sarebbe caduto ai suoi piedi, e qualcun altro sarebbe sempre stato pronto a farlo ruotare secondo il suo volere.

Le persone immuni al fascino di Oikawa sono talmente poche da poter essere probabilmente contate sulle dita di una mano, e Iwaizumi Hajime è – sfortunatamente – una di queste. Ciò non ferma però Oikawa dall’incrociare le braccia sul tavolo e sporgersi verso il suo migliore amico di una vita, guardandolo attraverso le sue lunghe sopracciglia scure con un sorriso sornione sulle labbra.

“Sono ferito nell’orgoglio, Iwa-chan,” dice, stringendosi poi nelle spalle. Mescola con aria annoiata il milkshake da lui ordinato e che rimarrà probabilmente intatto, perché il suo stomaco si è stretto in una morsa e Oikawa dubita che potrebbe accettare del cibo senza poi rigettarlo. “Ho sempre pensato che se un giorno in te si fosse risvegliato un interesse per i ragazzi sarebbe stato a causa mia.”

Un lieve rossore colora il viso indurito di Iwaizumi. “Wow. Raggiungi ogni giorno nuovi picchi di egocentrismo, Idiotakawa. Sono impressionato.”

Gli angoli delle labbra di Oikawa si sollevano. “Allora,” dice, perché Oikawa Tooru è un maestro nell’arte del recitare un ruolo, ma ritiene non vi sia bravura nell’interpretare una parte senza alcun ostacolo – perché, a fine giornata, quando non c’è nessuno a guardarlo, Oikawa Tooru è un masochista incallito e dietro ogni suo sorriso impostato c’è qualcosa che s’incrina. Fino a spaccarsi. “Com’è stato?”

 

 

*

 

 

Non c’è nessuno nella sua stanza quando Oikawa rientra, e questo lo lascia libero di spalancare la porta del bagno e lanciarsi sotto il getto bollente della doccia senza neanche prima spogliarsi. L’acqua prende a scorrere sul suo corpo e i suoi vestiti impregnati si fanno pesanti, sempre più pesanti, fino a costringere Oikawa a sedersi nell’angusto spazio con la schiena poggiata contro il muro e la testa china tra le ginocchia. Passano minuti interi e il calore dell’acqua è impietoso sulla sua nuca, arrossandola fino a farle perdere sensibilità.


End file.
